Les chaînes du passé
by Meadow Snape
Summary: 1982. La vie a repris son cours dans le monde magique et tous les sorciers et sorcières peuvent enfin se permettre d'éprouver bonheur, paix et soulagement. Tous ? Pas tout à fait et pour une personne en particulier, la date de la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort n'est associée qu'à une abominable souffrance. Une souffrance réprimée qui va subitement refaire surface.


**Disclaimer :**

_L'univers de la saga Harry Potter et ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à notre déesse à tous, J.K ROWLING ! Quant à l'image qui illustre cette fic'... Eh bien, elle n'est pas de moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver son auteur... _

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Commentaires :<em>**

_En attendant le prochain chapitre de mon autre fic', je vous propose un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois. _

_Désolée d'avance pour les fans du côté cynique et froid de Snape, mais ce n'est pas dans ce texte que vous pourrez en apprécier les subtilités/les effets, tout simplement parce que l'OS en question n'est pas axé là-dessus ! J'espère tout de même qu'il ne vous laissera pas indifférents et que vous apprécierez !_

_Pensez aux reviews et bonne lecture ! :-)_

_**Meadow** _

* * *

><p>Calme. Bien trop calme, songea le maître des potions.<p>

Après quelques heures de patrouille dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de mettre la main sur le moindre petit fauteur de trouble et ce constat l'étonnait d'autant plus que la semaine touchait à sa fin. Sans oublier la récente victoire des Gryffondor au Quidditch ces derniers étant probablement en train de fêter l'évènement comme il se devait sous le regard émerveillé de leur insupportable directrice de maison. L'image de cette scène arracha une moue de dégoût au professeur, qui se jura à lui-même de ridiculiser la vieille chouette et ses précieux lions à la prochaine rencontre qui les opposera aux Serpentards. Et ses protégés n'avaient plutôt pas intérêt à le décevoir…

Snape s'autorisa un soupir discret. Même s'il avait le plus grand mal à le reconnaître, s'occuper l'esprit avec de telles futilités était plus qu'agréable. De cette manière, il ne pensait plus à sa prochaine rencontre avec le mage noir, qui ne devrait sans doute plus tarder. A la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, ou l'atmosphère s'était révélée être digne d'une réunion de Mangemorts présidée par un Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une humeur exécrable. Ou encore à ses courbatures, témoins silencieuses mais non moins douloureuses des _Endoloris_ lancés par son maître et de ses trop nombreuses heures passées affalé devant ses chaudrons.

Mais s'il ne s'agissait que de cela…

Merlin, il avait tout sauf envie de penser une fois de plus à ce genre de choses maintenant. Accélérant le pas, il se dirigea instinctivement vers une partie très peu fréquentée du château, espérant y trouver un adolescent quelconque sur lequel passer ses nerfs. Evidemment, les couloirs étaient toujours aussi silencieux et l'homme fini par se demander si tous les élèves ne s'étaient pas passés le mot en ayant découvert d'une manière ou d'une autre le professeur chargé de surveiller les couloirs cette nuit-là. Dans un premier temps, cette pensée lui valut un infime sourire de satisfaction, mais le maître des potions revint très vite à la réalité. D'une part, ce genre d'information pouvait difficilement être accessible aux élèves et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, ces derniers étaient bien trop stupides pour ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et de préférence tête la première...

Non, il ne s'agissait que d'une nuit paisible ou miraculeusement, personne ne s'était décidé à enfreindre les règles. Ou le silence régnait. Ou en tout cas, ce fût le cas pendant les minutes qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit suspect parvienne à ses oreilles. Aux portes de la jubilation intérieure, il pointa sa baguette dans la direction du bruit et s'avança plus discrètement encore, son habituel masque d'impassibilité au visage. Le son était similaire à des bruits de pas, mais il semblait étouffé et étrangement lointain. Craignant de se faire distancer, le professeur de potions accéléra l'allure. Cependant, même après plusieurs secondes, rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il se soit rapproché de la source du bruit. Irrité, il lança un _Lumos_ informulé et envoya la petite boule lumineuse qui venait d'apparaître au bout de sa baguette éclairer les lieux.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme ne vit rien, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'intrigua le plus. Dans l'obscurité, il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de la distance qu'il avait parcouru, mais il se trouvait désormais à l'entrée de l'un des rares couloirs de l'école qui se terminait en cul de sac et bien que personne ne semblait se trouver là, le bruit n'avait pas cessé pour autant, simplement baissé d'intensité. Persuadé d'être pris pour un idiot, le directeur de Serpentard lança un rapide _Nox_, préférant surprendre sa cible dans l'obscurité, et enchaîna avec quelques sortilèges de détection, sans succès. Il poursuivit néanmoins son chemin dans le couloir, résigné, et après quelques pas, le silence s'imposa à nouveau. Perplexe, mais non moins sur ses gardes, il se mit à scruter dans la pénombre le moindre recoin, guettant le premier signe de vie qui se présenterait à lui et préparant mentalement un savon magistral. Une fois de plus, rien ne se produisit, mais sous l'une des portes qui longeaient les lieux, une lueur bleuâtre pratiquement imperceptible intrigua Severus.

_Définitivement pris au piège... _

Sentant le très léger flux magique émanant de la pièce, il débloqua la serrure d'un rapide _Alohomora _avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste, le bout de sa baguette brillant à nouveau.

Cette fois encore, le sorcier ne trouva pas âme qui vive et ne vit rien d'autre dans son champ de vision que de vieux tissus aux couleurs ternes, recouvrant ce qui ressemblait à de vieux meubles entassés et dont l'existence avait probablement été oubliée. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond cette nuit... Ces bruits de pas étaient forcément réels et bien que certain de ne pas les avoir inventés, il ne paraissait pas moins impossible à Snape d'avoir pu rater la présence du moindre individu dans les parages.

A nouveau, il se replongea dans l'obscurité et se détourna ensuite vers la sortie de la pièce, lorsque la lueur qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt attira son attention. Cette fois, elle était bien plus visible et émanait vraisemblablement de l'une des vieilleries contenues dans la pièce. Contrairement aux autres, celle-ci frôlait le plafond de la salle et le tissu qui la recouvrait n'était pas assez long pour cacher deux pieds pourvus de griffes. Curieusement attiré, l'homme comprit que c'était la magie émanant de cet objet qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt. Méfiant, il entreprit de sécuriser le périmètre à l'aide de quelques sorts pour ne pas être dérangé ou se faire remarquer –bien que déclencher une alarme quelconque lui semblait plus qu'improbable-. Une fois arrivé assez près, il posa une main sur le tissu, et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, tira dessus d'un coup sec. La lueur s'intensifia progressivement à mesure que le voile tombait, enveloppant la pièce d'une douce lumière bleutée. Le professeur de potions s'attarda sur le cadre parfaitement sculpté de l'immense miroir qui se trouvait à côté de lui et reconnut un mot qui lui était familier : « _Erised _».

Familier, mais pourtant, sa mémoire semblait lui faire défaut. Dans quel contexte avait-il entendu parler de…

Soudainement, ses souvenirs refirent surface, ce miroir… N'était-il pas censé montrer les désirs les plus profonds de celui qui s'y regarde ? Abasourdi, Severus fit quelques pas en arrière. Que pouvait faire un tel objet dans l'une des salles abandonnées de Poudlard, a portée de n'importe quel adolescent trop curieux ? Les propriétés qui lui étaient attribuées étaient-elles véridiques ?

Voir son âme mise à nue et découvrir par la même occasion ses souhaits les plus chers. N'était-ce pas affreusement tentant ? Pourtant, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de connaître ses ambitions ou convoitises de cette manière et pour cause, le simple fait d'y réfléchir suffisait à l'angoisser. Et pourtant, à peine cette pensée eut-elle traversé son esprit que Snape se plaça en face du miroir. Ce qu'il y vit après quelques secondes le figea entièrement.

Une robe de mariée blanche. Elle portait la même tenue que la dernière fois qu'il avait pu l'apercevoir.

La dernière… ? Non, pas tout à fait.

Ses longs cheveux bouclés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées et ses yeux verts… Ses magnifiques yeux verts le dévisageaient d'un regard calme.

_Lily… _

L'_Erised_, ce reflet, son désir le plus profond… Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Tout cela était de sa faute et il en était parfaitement conscient. Ce stupide miroir… Ce stupide miroir qui le narguait avec le restant de ses propres illusions… Pourtant, tout semblait tellement réel, tellement logique. Peut-être était-elle là pour lui cracher ses fautes au visage, comme Dumbledore l'avait fait des mois auparavant ? Peut-être voudrait-elle qu'il la rejoigne, qu'il abandonne cette vie en guise de compensation pour celles qu'il a prises ? Mais non, pour le moment, la jeune femme se contentait de le fixer sans un bruit.

Lily… Comment avait-il pu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à arrêter toute cette machination avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Ces questions qui ne cessaient d'hanter ses nuits ne trouvaient jamais de réponses satisfaisantes et continuaient d'assaillir son esprit... De petites voix aiguës, perçantes et insupportables, qui ne cessaient jamais de lui rappeler ses actes et leurs conséquences.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha pour se retrouver à un pas du miroir et après quelques secondes, il vint lentement poser sa main sur la glace. Une sensation de froid parcourut alors tout son corps et il dut masquer un frisson. Lily avait observé sa main pendant un court moment et plongeait désormais ses yeux dans les siens, la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard au Serpentard et lui coupa le souffle. Incapable de le soutenir plus longtemps, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il se retrouva une main à terre, tandis que l'autre restait désespérément accrochée à ce qu'il aurait tant voulu prendre pour la réalité.

S'il n'avait pas désiré rejoindre le camp du mage noir… S'il était revenu vers elle plus tôt, ne serait-ce que pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner d'avantage… S'il n'avait rien rapporté de cette maudite conversation au Seigneur des Ténèbres…Il aurait dû mourir. Lui et personne d'autre. Mais à présent, plus rien ne pourrait lui faire réparer ses erreurs : pour Snape, la moindre séance de torture offerte par Voldemort n'était qu'un châtiment purement mérité, une esquisse de rédemption.

Incapable de s'extirper de ses propres pensés, il s'était contenté de fixer le bas de la longue robe de Lily, scrutant chaque détail sans vraiment le voir. Mais à présent, il ne distinguait plus rien : sa vision était brouillée par les larmes. Des larmes accompagnées de sanglots, qu'il ne chercha pas à retenir. Et ces voix… Ces voix revenaient à nouveau. Bien que le sommeil semblait jusqu'à présent avoir été le seul à pouvoir les faire pénétrer son esprit. Elles résonnaient dans sa tête, claires et stridentes.

_« Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. » « Tu l'as tuée, elle et son mari. Comment oseras-tu regarder leur enfant en face lorsque tu le verras ? » « Tout est de ta faute, depuis le début. » « Tu n'as rien fait pour la sauver, lâche. »_

- Severus… ?

La voix grave et apaisante qui lui parvint était cette fois bien réelle et fit se taire toutes les autres. Elle permit également au Serpentard de reprendre en partie ses esprits et après quelques secondes, il réussit à l'identifier. Les bruits de pas, les sortilèges de détections, cet objet… L'explication était donc là. Sentant la haine et la colère prendre rapidement le dessus, il siffla des paroles teintées de mépris.

- Allez-vous en…

- Severus, ce n'est pas…

- FICHEZ LE CAMP ALBUS ! Rugit le maître des potions, incapable de se contrôler.

Il pouvait presque ressentir le malaise et la compassion du vieil homme sans même le voir et à cet instant, rien ne lui était plus insupportable. Après quelques secondes, il entendit les pas de Dumbledore s'éloigner et la porte se refermer doucement, le laissant à nouveau seul avec ses regrets.

Ses regrets et sa haine. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul impliqué dans cette histoire. Le vieil homme avait été prévenu, il connaissait les risques que les Potter encouraient et pourtant il s'était contenté de penser que le _Fidelitas_ serait une protection suffisante. Que James serait en mesure de protéger sa femme et son enfant en cas de danger. Nul besoin de rappeler à Snape que cet énergumène était doté d'une stupidité affligeante, mais de là à ne pas garder sa baguette sur soi… Peu importe où il était à présent, il espérait que James Potter soit maudit pour cela.

Et c'est sans compter sur cet infâme traitre, ce bon à rien de cabot qui se trouve n'être rien de moins que le parrain d'Harry. Comment avait-il osé ? Lui qui pensait que Black et Potter étaient pratiquement des frères au vu de leur comportement l'un envers l'autre, il s'était lourdement trompé. Si seulement il avait été leur gardien du secret… Même sous la pire des tortures, jamais il n'aurait pu les trahir. Il allait retrouver Black. Oh oui, il allait le retrouver, même si pour cela il devait le faire s'évader d'Azkaban. Et lorsque ce serait le cas… Il payerait. Il payerait le prix fort pour sa trahison.

Comme à chaque fois, le maître des potions se rendit compte que ses pensées n'avaient rien de bien constructif, mais il avait le plus grand mal à reprendre son calme et le fait de se donner des objectifs, aussi inutiles soient-ils, lui permettait de tenir le coup. Après tout, rien n'était totalement perdu pour le monde des sorciers, Harry était toujours bien vivant et Merlin en soit témoin, il le resterait au moins jusqu'à sa propre mort.

Ou tout du moins la mort de ce qui pouvait avoir subsisté de lui depuis que Lily avait quitté ce monde. La rédemption et la mémoire de la Gryffondor étaient définitivement les deux seules choses qui l'empêchaient d'en finir tout de suite avec cette chose absurde et méprisable que l'on appelle la vie. Car après tout : « mourir n'est rien, c'est vivre qui est difficile », n'est-ce pas ? La souffrance quotidienne, qu'elle soit physique ou morale. La perte puis le manque, qui vous ronge petit à petit de l'intérieur. Et les regrets... Ce dernier point était probablement le plus insupportable. Se regarder chaque matin dans un miroir en se disant que le seul châtiment que l'on mérite est la mort… Mais il ne s'agit là que d'une solution de facilité que seul un immonde lâche pourrait se permettre d'employer.

Ce geste, cette délivrance, le maître des potions pouvait subir à sa tentation au quotidien. S'il provoquait l'ordre, s'il ne remplissait pas son devoir en tant que Mangemort, s'il avait le malheur de se montrer imprudent dans pratiquement n'importe quelle situation… Son propre laboratoire ne manquait pas de moyens plus exotiques les uns que les autres pour en finir. Mais il ne s'y abaisserait pour rien au monde, car la mort des Potter la mort de Lily aurait alors été vaine et il ne le tolèrerait pas.

Après un long moment, Severus parvint enfin à reprendre une constance, mais il n'eut pas la force de se relever tout de suite. Comme un animal blessé, il leva simplement les yeux vers le reflet de Lily qui l'observait toujours. Elle affichait un léger air désolé que le Serpentard avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à tenir debout, il vit la jeune femme relever lentement la main et la poser doucement sur le miroir. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, puis vint finalement poser la sienne au même niveau, contre la glace. Etrangement, aucun frison ne parcourut pas son corps comme la fois précédente, il ressentit simplement une douce et inexplicable sensation de chaleur, partant de sa main. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, il remarqua qu'un infime sourire illuminait son visage. Ce sourire qu'il avait juré, des années auparavant, ne voir disparaître sous aucun prétexte…

Mais à présent, il était trop tard.

- Pardonne-moi Lily, je t'en supplie.

Si seulement il pouvait rester comme cela. Plongé dans ses yeux verts et en redécouvrir chacune de leurs nuances pour l'éternité…

A contrecœur, il retira sa main et jeta un dernier regard à celle qui aurait dû partager sa vie. D'un geste de baguette, il recouvrit le miroir, puis quitta la pièce, laissant son passé, ses rêves et ses espoirs là où ils devaient être : derrière lui.

_Toujours._


End file.
